Unique Talents
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Xmen AU, no pairings) Jack was used to being on his own. His unique little 'talent' allowed him an easier time when it came to making enough money to live. Yet he never even considered that there were others like him. But now, Jack learns he isn't alone. In fact, there's an entire school for those like him: Mim's Institute. (Focuses on familial bond with Jack and Bunny!)
1. The Street Performer

**Hello all! So I really love Xmen, and I really wanted to try writing an ROTG au that incorporated Xmen themes!**

 **This is just a test chapter at the moment! If you guys are interested in reading more, then please please PLEASE review to let me know that I should continue writing it!**

 **An even if I continue this story, just know that this doesn't mean my "Nest Brother" story is over or anything! This is just a little side story I wanted to try XD**

 **So as always, share any ideas you have for this story, and your thoughts on it! Should I continue this story? Should it by brotherly fluff or father-son fluff between Jack and Bunny? Help me out here! XD**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Burguess was, all in all, an actually quite nice town. Jack had certainly been to places much worse, at least. Here, no one really seemed to ask any questions, such as why a fifteen-year-old was walking around so late in the evening without any supervision. There was also a multitude of places for the young street-performer to set up shop -he hadn't gone hungry for even one day since he'd gotten here a week and a half back.

Still, he kept his head down as he did wherever he went. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself, he'd nearly gotten caught by social services a few cities back for that very reason.

And considering his...'unique' talents, that would be for the worst.

Jack shook himself from his thoughts as he reached the statue in the middle of the park. He swung his slightly over-stuffed backpack up onto the statue's base, where it would hopefully be out of the way. An old, clunky, portable and wireless radio joined it. Despite having been fished out of a junkyard, it still worked perfectly fine, and was one of Jack's most important belongings.

Hefting himself up to sit on the stone base of the statue and pulling out a dirty C.D case from his bag, Jack looked through it carefully. The music was everything, if he wanted to make enough to afford something to eat (and possibly a new C.D, wouldn't that be great? It had been awhile since he'd managed to get enough cash for one) so he needed to make the right selection. As he looked through the case, Jack absently pulled a half-drunken water bottle from his backpack, twisting off the lid and taking a swig before returning it to its rightful place. He swung his long legs idly, heels knocking against the cold stone.

Settling on a disk, Jack popped the C.D into the radio and stowed the case back in his backpack. Jack slid down to the ground, turning so his front was hidden by the statue. After looking around warily and tugging his hood forward to hide not only his hair, but now also his face, he lifted a converse-clad foot and drew pale fingers across the rubbery bottom of his shoe.

Frost burst from his fingertips, and ice coated the bottom of his shoe, creating a thin, clear coat. The teen's other shoe received the same treatment.

Ice meant less friction, and less friction meant better movement. Jack didn't like to use his 'talents' often, but this sort of thing was an exception. Besides, he had to make a living, and if this helped him to do so, then so be it.

Once finished, Jack straightened, acting casually as he moved to the radio, starting the music and turning it up.

Another day to get through, Jack mused. Just take a deep breath, and try to not make it snow, Jack told himself. He just had to make it through the morning and afternoon.

Feeling the wind whip past him, Jack rolled his shoulders, then got to work. He wasn't the best dancer or street-performer.

But at least the ice helped him do well enough.

* * *

Aster Bunnymund was a unique sort of person.

Well, not just a person -a mutant, to be exact.

For every day of his life, he'd lived in this strange, unique body of his, and he had long ago learned to never have shame in being what he was. He supposed that was why he'd decided to become a part of the Institute.

Mim's Institute for the Gifted was a school for children with unique talents. In other words, a school for mutant children. And of course running a school meant that someone had to go get food and other necessities on a weekly basis.

And this week it was his turn to do the shopping.

Bunny very much disliked the excursions he had to take to town. While he could transform into a human form for hours at a time, his human form always made him feel itchy and like an alien in his own skin. There was also the fact that he preferred the relative isolation of Mim's Institution compared to the busy town of Burguess. However, this was a necessary evil, and he knew it would be unfair to make the other teachers at the Institute do it.

That still didn't mean he had to like it, though. He didn't know anyone who would actually like it, to tell the truth -many of the kids required very specific things that couldn't all be found in just one store, which meant Bunny had to go to several stores, zigzagging across the streets.

Bunny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he came to a halt and looked from the list in his hand to the lines of shops along the sidewalk.

"Jus' where in th' world am I supposed t' find..."

Bunny froze mid-sentence as something caught his attention. If he'd not been in his human form, his ears would've gone ramrod straight.

Was that...Was he hearing music? Out here?

Aster hesitated, glancing towards the truck he'd driven here and the groceries in its back. For a few moments, he was stuck mentally debating with himself, wondering whether or not to let his curiosity win out. He could hear not only music, but children giggling happily and murmurs of awe and joy...

In the end, Aster found the curiosity to be too much to bear, and with a huff, the tall mutant crossed the street and headed for the park.

Usually, even in human form, his sheer size and muscle commanded attention. Yet as he approached a group gathered by the park's statue of the town founder, no one paid him any mind. There were no wary glances or awe-filled stares, no looks sent towards the tribal tattoos at his arms. Everyone was too busy looking at something. Or rather, someone, Aster realized as he drew near.

A boy, a teenager if Bunny had to guess by his height, was _dancing_. Dressed in a blue hoodie and simple pair of brown cargos, the teen was dancing in a manner that Bunny had never seen. It wasn't so much traditional dancing as it was a mixture of parkour and movements that were very reminiscent of a mixed martial arts style. His dancing was edgy and lively, and it was making many, both child and adult, smile. The boy seemed to be weightless, almost looking like the wind was pushing and pulling him around as he moved, and he was far more flexible than most, pulling off moves that most other men wouldn't even dare to try. As the boy flew past him at one point, Bunny caught a pair of eyes as bright and blue as sapphires from the shadows of the hood.

Bunny didn't know why, but he didn't go back to his errands. This boy was just a street performer, but...there was just _something_ that felt off...

The teen, pulling off a rather nice flip, managed to land on his feet and offered his hand to a little girl who was in the crowd. The tiny girl, no more than seven, giggled and took the boy's pale hand, letting the long fingers wrap around her tiny ones.

Pulling the girl into the space he was using for his performance, the teenager took her hands, guiding her in a far more simple dance that consisted for the most part of twirling and spinning, the boy tossing her up in the air at one point, causing her to shriek in delight before she was caught and placed back on the ground. The girl rejoined her parents, who gave her a five dollar bill to tuck it into the baseball cap that had been set out.

As Bunny continued to watch, he frowned. He could smell...frost? No, that couldn't be right, it was almost Summer -there was no chance that there could be frost.

Yet he could _smell_ it: the clean, cold flavor of ice was on the wind, as clear as day.

Sharp emerald eyes searched the crowd and park for a source of the scent, yet Bunny couldn't see anything. He looked to the ground-

The dancer slid on his knees, coming to a stop inches from some squealing children. Tiny trails of frost, only visible for a moment, followed the boy before melting away. Bunny's eyes widened, and his attention quickly turned to the boy's feet. Before the boy stood, one of his hands grazed the ground, creating a faint trail of frost that quickly melted into nothingness in the heat.

Aster's jaw dropped.

The boy was a _mutant_.

As the song finished, and the boy playfully bowed while the crowd clapped, Bunny separated himself from the crowd, digging out his phone to send a message to the others to let them know he would be a little late.

Ensuring the safety of a new mutant was more important that shopping for groceries, after all.

After he'd sent the text and received a reply from Tooth, the mutant shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up, ready to find a way to pull the teenager aside to confront him-

Only to find the boy was gone.

 _Son of a_...

Restraining a growl, Bunny quickly looked around, trying to find the youth in the now dispersing crowd. The backpack and radio were gone, as was the cap with tips. There was no sign of the boy, and Bunny took a whiff of the air in hopes of finding the boy, but it was no use.

"Ah strewth!" Aster hissed, hurrying to search the park. He took long strides, his sharp senses on high alert.

This wasn't good, not at all! If Pitch caught wind of there being a young mutant in Burguess, then that kid was as good as dead! Aster had to find that kid, and fast.

In a diner across the street, a young boy with stark white hair and a bright smile used his newly earned tips to purchase a nice, warm meal, oblivious that for the first time, someone had noticed his special little 'talent'.


	2. First Meeting

**So...I know this chap took awhile. I'm sorry TT_TT I had some trouble deciding what to put in this chapter! Hopefully the net chap won't take so long!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for all of the favs, follows and reviews! I'm super glad you all like this story idea! As always, I hope you all continue to let me know your thoughts on the story, and share any ideas you might have!**

 **Also, I've decided that this fic will have a father-son bond with Bunny and Jack! My stories "Nest Brother" and "Brothers" both have brotherly fluff with Bunny and Jack, and so I decided to try something a little different with this one and go for a more parental bond!**

 **As usual, please forgive me for any spelling errors! Sometimes I type a bit too fast and make mistakes, lol!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Dark nails rapped absently against a large globe made of dark brass. A globe that pinpointed the location of mutant children.

Golden eyes peered curiously at a singular light that glimmered only a foot from his nose, in the location of the town of Burguess.

Pitch Black could distinctly remember that, two weeks prior, the light had not been there.

The dark skinned, dark haired man couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a mutant child in Burguess. Of course there was Mim's precious little institute, but the children there never strayed there. No, they all went to school in the next town, where the school system was better.

"So, then who is this little light...?" Pitch mused, a slight, dark smirk twisting his lips.

How amusing it was, to think that Mim's precious little Guardians weren't aware of a mutant child so near their home.

And the light, it was so bright! Like a gem, a beacon that made the sparkling lights over Mim's institute little more then freckles of flickering embers. So this mutant child was surely powerful. _Very_ powerful.

Perhaps it was time to have a little outing to Burguess.

* * *

Jack yawned widely, revealing snow white teeth as he headed down the sidewalk towards the abandoned garage he was using as his temporary home. The streets were mostly empty, people having gone home for the evening to share dinner with their families, and the warm Summer air had become chilly.

Jack grinned as the wind whipped past him, curling momentarily about him. While he cold create ice, Jack's unique talents were tied closely with the wind and sky as well. He could summon a light dusting of snow in a pinch, and he liked to think that the wind was his best friend, even if it only interacted with him when he reached out to grab hold of the inanimate force.

If someone were around and to look closely, they might have seen delicate patterns of frost twisting across the hems of his sleeves. Unlike before, when the ice would've vanished within seconds in the Summer heat, it was now preserved by the chilly night air. Bright blue eyes all but glowed in the last golden rays of sunlight, like two sapphires. Jack absently reached up, ensuring his hoodie hid his unnaturally-colored hair as he turned the corner onto the next block.

After having earned fifty dollars and eating a nice, warm hamburger and grease-smothered fries, Jack was satisfied and ready for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, he would hopefully not have to stand out dancing in the hot sun for hours-

A yelp left Jack when a hand grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and he was yanked to a sudden halt. One of Jack's pale hands flew up to grab his hoodie to prevent it from falling back as he whipped around, sapphire eyes wide in alarm.

A tall man, who stood at six-foot-one, stared back down at him with bright green eyes. The man was imposing, packed with muscle and tribal tattoos wound up his arms, which were revealed by the sleeveless shirt he wore. He looked to be in his early thirties, and he had dark tan skin and a rugged, sharp angled face. His messy hair was a dark grey. Something felt off about this man, but Jack couldn't quite figure out what, and frankly he didn't car enough to try and understand.

Recovering from his shock, Jack squirmed, trying to pry himself from the man's grip.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" The teen demanded, trying to wrap his mind around what in the world was going on.

"Strewth, its about time I found ya! I've been lookin' everywhere!"

Jack blinked owlishly.

"Uh...what?"

The large hand gripping his hoodie didn't let go, even as Jack continued to wriggle and squirm. It took the man a moment, but he soon realized that this was very much awkward and let go of Jack, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry, I got a lil' too excited there, mate. I was startin' t' think I wouldn't be able to find ya!"

Jack's brow furrowed as he straightened his hoodie.

"Do...Do I know you?" He asked slowly, trying to figure out if he'd ever seen this man before. The man blinked, surprised, then shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, no. We ain' ever met. Sorry, backin' up a bit. I saw ya earlier in th' park. Look, I know this prob'ly seems strange, but I need t' talk with ya-"

Jack stiffened slightly. The last time someone had wanted to talk had been back in Dallas, when a social worker had nearly managed to bring him in to a group home. Still, this man didn't look like a social worker (with the tats, imposing figure and rough voice, Jack figured he wouldn't have made a good social worker anyway).

Jack regained his composure and straightened, hoping to look braver than he felt (because right now, he actually felt pretty _terrified_ ).

"No offense, but I'm a big fan of the 'no talking to strangers' rule. If this is about me performing right in the middle of the park, it not like I was hurting anything! I was just trying to earn some cash, that's all!"

"Naw, no, this ain't about that- well, not really. But this is 'bout somethin' else."

Jack looked a bit unsettled by now, sapphire eyes flickering away momentarily before returning to the tall man.

"Look, uh...I really should get going-"

The man suddenly reached forward, taking hold of Jack's forearm in a firm grip. He lifted the thin arm up so that the frosted sleeve hem was in plain view and Jack, if it was even possible, became paler. His eyes lifted to meet the man's for a long moment. Jack's thoughts became muddled and panicked because- _this man knew, he saw it! He saw!_

Without hesitation, Jack swept his other hand up across the man's eyes, sending a burst of frost that had the stranger recoiling with a yelp. Feeling the grip on his arm loosen, Jack yanked himself free and bolted, ignoring how painfully hard his heart hammered against his chest. He could hear the man calling after him, but he didn't dare stop or look back. His feet slapped against the asphalt as he ran as fast as he could. Jack allowed ice to spread from his feet and cover the bottoms of his shoes, creating less resistance so that he could move that much faster.

Jack continued to run, even as the man's voice began to fade away. Thoughts were flying through his head at a million miles a minutes: What was going on? What did the man want from him? Was this man trying to kidnap him?

Taking a sharp turn into an alleyway, Jack finally managed to reach out and grab onto the wind, letting it fling him up to the flat rooftop of a brick apartment building. He skidded to a stop, daring to go and peek over the side of the building.

The man was below in the alleyway, looking around in bewildered confusion. Jack all but held his breath, waiting for the man to give up.

The tall man's emerald eyes searched the alleyway for any sign of Jack, brows furrowed in confusion. From his spot above, Jack bit the inside of his cheek, nearly crossing his fingers with how much he was hoping that the man would just leave.

It seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few minutes before the man seemed to give up, slumping.

"Strewth, this isn't good..."

Jack was surprised and confused as the man seemed to sniff the air, like an animal trying to track down its prey. This guy had to be crazy or something, Jack decided.

Shaking his head, the man turned, hurrying off (probably to try and find him again, Jack supposed). As the man disappeared around the corner, Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That had been...both weird and _terrifying_. Jack couldn't believe it, had he nearly just been kidnapped? That's what it seemed like...

Jack laid back against and AC unit, chest still slightly heaving as he caught his breath. His hands were shaking, Jack noted absently, and he felt clammy. As he rested there, regaining his bearings, Jack tried to reassure himself. There was no way the man would find him, he'd definitely lost him. And there was no way he'd tell anyone about Jack, about his _abilities_ , because who would even believe him? No, the man wouldn't say anything, and even if he did he'd just sound crazy.

After waiting for a few minutes until he was absolutely sure that the man wouldn't return and his hands had finally stopped trembling, Jack hopped down, letting the wind catch him and gently lower him to the ground. Once his feet hit the asphalt, Jack moved to the alleyway's entrance and peeked out cautiously, looking both ways. The coast was clear, the intimidating man gone.

Adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, Jack took off down the street. Maybe he could find a 24-hour place, that'd be safe enough, right? As long as other people were around, he probably wouldn't be grabbed...

Shaking off the anxiety that had settled over him, Jack focused on the task at hand.

He never noticed the shadow that flashed by far above his head.

* * *

That night, Jack was unable to rest. He'd stayed in a 24-hour local chain restaurant the entire night, where he'd continuously glanced out the windows, afraid he might see the man who'd grabbed him. To ensure he wasn't kicked out, Jack bought a small drink (the cheapest thing on the menu, and something he could actually afford with his limited cash resources), and aside from a few annoyed looks for the two cashiers, he wasn't bothered.

It was only when the sun had risen and people were back on the streets that Jack dared to leave the restaurant. He wondered absently as he left if he should avoid putting on any shows today- that could attract the attention of the man from yesterday, after all. But it was Sunday, and that meant more families were out and about, and _that_ meant more tips.

And more tips meant he could eat.

Heaving a sigh, Jack made up his mind. He would perform today, but in a place other than the park he'd been at yesterday. With any luck, the man wouldn't seek him out, and he'd be fine.

Gathering his nerves, Jack set about finding a spot to perform. It didn't matter, what had happened the night before. He couldn't just stop performing, he needed to eat after all.

Jack reached out mentally, and smiled as a strong breeze spiraled about him for a moment, not long enough to look suspicious but enough to give Jack some sense of comfort. Courage renewed, Jack took off to find a good place to set up. Time to earn his meals.

* * *

Hours of moving around, twisting and dancing, even smiling when you didn't want to, after having little to no sleep, it left one exhausted. Jack could attest to that as he dragged his feet, walking towards the garage-turned-temporary-home. He felt ready to sleep for an entire week...

Yawning, the young teen glanced around, ensuring no one was nearby. Once sure he was alone, Jack stopped walking and started to simply skate along at a leisurely pace, ice coating the bottoms of his shoes. Sleep was the only thing on his mind. He didn't think about the strange man from the day before with the tattoos, or worry about how much he'd earned today in tips. He ignored the long shadows cast by the street lamps, which created an ominous aura. No, all Jack thought about was the nice warm, if somewhat worn down blanket and the old moth-eaten mattress waiting for him back at 'home'.


	3. A Close Call

**Hello everyone! I've been so busy this past month, I only just finished this chapter! Sorry this took awhile, but between school work and moving into my new house, I've not had much time to write!**

 **Anyway, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! You're all awesome!**

 **As always, please share any thoughts and/or ideas for this story! I really enjoy seeing what you all think about this story!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Aster had spent hours looking for the young mutant boy, searching high and low, but he'd had no luck. At around eleven P.M, Bunny had finally been forced to give up his search for the night- With Mim and North away finding a few children who'd recently grown into their abilities, it was only Tooth, Sandy and Bunny himself at the institute. And at night, there was the chance Pitch would try to sneak in some nightmare sand to torment the students, and it was up to Bunny, Tooth and Sandy to drive them away. So it was with great grudging that he returned to the Institute.

That second day, he canceled any classes he was supposed to teach and headed to town as early as he could.

He didn't see the boy at all.

Oh, he heard talk of a street performer, but whenever he reached the destination others had said the boy was at, the teen was already gone. Apparently, the young boy was a smart one, and as keeping on his toes and moving from place to place, performing in a multitude of areas and always keeping out of Bunny's grasp.

It was, admittedly, infuriating. Bunny liked to think he was relatively smart, and so the fact that a teenager less then half his age was able to evade him was kinda...well, okay, _really_ embarrassing.

That night, he again returned to the Institute empty handed.

Hopefully, day three would go better.

* * *

Jack happily strode down the street, looking very triumphant.

Unlike yesterday, where he'd earned a depressingly low number of tips since he'd constantly moved from place to place to avoid that weird man from a couple days before, today he'd managed to earn enough to afford a decently large meal.

And a large meal meant a very happy Jack.

The sun was only just setting, starting to stain the street with a golden-amber light. The warm glow made the strands of white hair in front of Jack's eyes seem to shine eerily.

Jack couldn't decide what he wanted to eat. A burger and fries? Fried chicken? There were so many options...

Man, thinking of food, it was making him hungry!

Jack walked that much faster, eager to find a place to eat. His mouth was watering, he could already taste the salty meat of a burger on his tongue-

Jack jumped when something large and dark, almost formless, darted past him and into an alleyway. A shiver raced up Jack's spine, and he could feel a great sense of foreboding settling over him. What was that thing? Should he ignore it and keep walking, or...

His curiosity quickly won over his suspicions, and he edged closer to the alleyway, peering in as his fingers tightened around the strap of his backpack. The alley was dark, with a few large dumpsters and a tipped over trashcan that had spilled out a couple of black trash bags. Otherwise, though, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly no weird shadows.

Peeking back over his shoulder, Jack saw no one on the street. He was alone, no one around to ask if they'd seen the shadow. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves and loosen the knot in his belly, Jack stepped one foot into the alley. A second step followed, and then a third and a forth. Soon, he was halfway into the alley, staring up at the wall that was at the end of the alleyway. He wondered, as he looked around, if he'd just been seeing things that weren't there-

"A little late for a stroll, isn't it, boy?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, whipping around with a choked gasp.

A tall man stood near the entrance to the alleyway, where Jack knew there hadn't been anyone seconds before. Jack couldn't quite discern his features in the long shadows that were cast over the alley, aside from the fact the man was tall and skinny, with a lilting accent to his voice. The man cocked his head, and a a stray beam of light from the setting sun flashed across the man's face, Jack caught a flicker of golden eyes and greyed skin.

"You know, I'm not speaking to hear my own voice, boy." The older male commented idly.

Jack's fingers tightened around the strap of his bag as a sense of unease fully settled inside his chest. Steeling his nerves, Jack straightened, tilting his chin up slightly in an almost defiant gesture and his pale lips quirked in his signature grin that was all pearly teeth and mischief.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Stranger danger rule number one." The teen quipped. He gestured to the alley as a whole with a sweep of his free hand. "Actually, all of this seems like some sort of kidnapping scene from a cliche cop sitcom. Dark alleyway, tall and creepy stranger...Except usually those sort of scenes happen at night time." Jack mused, nodding his head towards the still somewhat lit sky. "Give it a few minutes though and then you'll have achieved a fully creepy setting."

The man scoffed slightly, sounding somewhat amused.

"Quite the witty one, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged, feigning a lax posture.

"I like to think I've got a good sense of humor."

The man chuckled, and the sound sent shivers up Jack's spine. The teen's eyes flickered to the alleyway's entrance just beyond the stranger's shoulder.

"So, you make a habit of creeping kids out? Or am I just special?" Jack joked.

The man shifted slightly, lifting a hand to his chin in a considering manner.

"More special than you may think."

Jack's smile faltered, but the teen quickly recovered.

"Aw, you think I'm special? I'm touched!" The boy said cheekily, pressing a hand to his chest as if he were flattered.

Unlike most, who would be off-put by Jack's taunting, the man seemed nonplused.

"I know what you are."

Shock jolted through Jack, the sensation similar to a spike of ice shooting through his heart. It left Jack feeling numb. Two people. Two people had found out about him in a matter of a mere few days. This had never happened before, and Jack felt truly, honestly _terrified_.

Jack jumped slightly as the stranger deeply inhaled before humming, sounding pleased.

"Such fear...I haven't tasted anything so delectable in ages..."

The odd statement made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand on end. Was this guy insane? What he was saying made no sense at all.

The wind picked up, sending dust spiraling across the ground like a coiling snake. Frost crusted the edges of Jack's sleeves, and the boy drew in a deep, icy breath as he prepared to take flight-

A wall of black sand sprung up from the ground, blocking the entrance to the alleyway and arching over the alley. Jack's head snapped up in alarm, breath leaving him sharply, fogging in the air that was suddenly so frigid.

The strange sand, black as tar, rippled almost as if it were alive. It blocked out almost all light, though tears in the near solid wall were left where the sand avoided particularly bright rays of light from the setting sun.

Jack couldn't reach the wind, and he could hardly see. The teen turned this way and that wildly, trying to find a way out, trying to see where the strange man was now, but he could hardly make out anything. At his feet, Ice was spreading in a thick sheet, reacting to the fear that made his heart pound against his chest.

"I've been watching you." The stranger's voice echoed around him, seeming to be coming from everywhere and no where all at once. "I've seen you summon the wind as if it were a living being that you had befriended." There was a flash of golden eyes that vanished a millisecond later. "I've seen you create sheets of ice to block the door to your 'home' to protect yourself without batting an eyelash." Jack jolted when a hand brushed against his shoulder, but when he whipped around, no one was there. "I must admit, I'm curious as to just what you are capable of..."

Before the man could continue, something broke through the dark canopy of sand, sending the dark grains scattering. The sudden disruption seemed to ripple through the wall, as the sand seemed to almost evaporate. Jack caught sight of the man finally, just a few feet away, as a large form charged at him and knocked the stranger back, away from Jack.

"Get away from him ya bloody shadow!"

Jack had no time to even fully comprehend what was going on before the new, large form darted from the man to him. The next thing Jack knew, he was scooped up and was being carried away from the strange man who'd attacked him.

For a moment it was hard to wrap his mind around what was happening. The arms carrying him were strong, warm, and _furry_. The chest at his side was the same, muscled and covered in fur. The hold on him was tight, but not enough to cut off his air supply. They were high up, on roof tops, Jack could see them flashing by. Quickly, Jack managed to shake off his shock, and he squirmed and struggled in an attempt to get free.

"Put me down! Put me down you son of a-!"

"Jus' hold on, kid! We need ta get as much space between us an' _him_ as we can!"

The voice was familiar, but Jack was too panicked to place a name or face to it. Instead, he continued to try and worm his way out of the arms that held him.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

When this didn't work, the teen pressed a hand to the arm around his middle and spread a burst of frost. The one holding him flinched, but didn't loosen his hold, though let out a few colorful words.

"Strewth, would'ja jus'- quit squirmin'! I- No!"

Jack finally managed to wriggle free, and his heart lurched as he felt himself go into free fall. He managed to call upon the wind, and it caught him at the last second, managing to make his collision with the ground softer than it would have been originally (though he still lost his breath, and stars danced across his eyes).

Forcing air into his lungs, Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. He could feel cold asphalt beneath him, and in the light of the streetlamps, he could see he was in the small parking lot between the general store and motel. The lot was empty, and Jack felt a sinking in his stomach as he realized he was alone.

Jack jumped as a large furred form dropped down in front of him. The large beast's chest was heaving as it-...He? Whatever it was, recovered their breath. It looked like a giant rabbit, covered in grey fur. Bright green eyes regarded Jack with, of all things, _worry_.

"Strewth kid! What were ya thinkin'?! We were up three stories!"

Jack stared up at the giant rabbit, shock clear on his pale face. He didn't know what to think, seeing this giant furry being actually _talking_. As Jack stared up into those emerald green eyes, it finally clicked as to why the voice was familiar.

"Y-you! You're...You're that guy, that one from the other day! The one who tried to kidnap me!" Jack yelped, crawling back a couple feet, his legs still weak after the frightening fall.

The giant rabbit looked startled, then indignant.

"Oi! I wasn't tryin' ta kidnap ya! For th' love of- I wanted ta _talk_ with ya! But then ya ran off, I couldn't find ya, you're lucky that I managed ta get'cha away from the slimy, shadow-sneakin' snake before he could grab ya!"

The impatient tone made Jack wince slightly, and the rabbit sighed, settling on his haunches and running a paw over his ears.

"Look, I-"

"Just who are you?" Jack asked, expression guarded. After a moment, he added, " _What_ are you?"

The rabbit blinked, pointing to himself.

"Me? Ah, sorry, forgot we didn't get ta introductions last time. Th' name's E. Aster Bunnymund. Most jus' call me Aster, or even Bunny." Aster shifted, resting his elbows on his knees. "As fer what I am...Well, I'm...I'm like you." He gestured to Jack as he said this.

Jack's nose wrinkled slightly, confusion settling on his young face.

"'Like me'? I'm not a giant rabbit."

Bunny frowned.

"Oi! I ain't a rabbit!" He protested.

Jack eyed him curiously.

"Then what are you, if you're not a rabbit?"

"Short answer?" Aster mused, seeming somewhat humored. "I'm a mutant. Jus' like you."


End file.
